Frisco's Comedy Club
Timeline: --You are here—Five Nights at Frisky's:The Unknown Past Five Nights at Frisky's 2:The Prequel Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry (Creepypasta)Frycat Five Nights at Frisky's 3:Frisky's Fright Five Nights at Frisky's 4:Nightmares Emerge Ella's Diary Five Nights at Frisky's 5:The New Frisky Frycat's 2016 Five Nights at Frisky's 6:The Finale-Coming Soon The Beginings of Frisky This page will explain the first days of Five Nights at Frisky's- The two locations that started it all: Frisco's Comedy Club and the friendship band at Disney. They Joined together to make a huge story... Frisco The Comedy Cat Frisco was used in the 1975 location of Frisco's Comedy Club, along with Jessi The Mouse. He has a red hat and bow tie, green eyes, a yellow nose, and 9 round teeth. He has brown stripes on the sides of him in all places, (I'll add them on the stomach to), and a peach-colored belly, and most of his suit is orange. Behavior Frisco and Jessi are always talking. Jessi usually says things Frisco doesn't want him to say, and Jessi keeps doing them. Frisco always gets angry with him. However, even though Frisco and Jessi can walk around (I mean they were built that way), but they never usually do. Unlike Jessi, Frisco never swears (I told you this place was more for adults, even though children still went there). Jessi The Mouse Jessi has two large ears on the corners of his head. He has blue eyes, a black nose, two front teeth, plus a total of 7 teeth. His color is lighting gray. He has 5 fingers, and wears a yellow shirt and black pants (not shown in picture). Behavior Jessi is a quite mature animitronic. He swears quite a bit, and tells stories of him smoking and drinking. He's basically the words, "No kids allowed" in the form of a physical being. Even though he is quite adultish, he still tells kid friendly jokes. But it doesn't mean all of them are- but most are. He also lies to Frisco and the crowd saying he has a girlfriend. Frisco always said no, however, some people believe him and make one up. Like maybe you! Make up Jessi's "girlfriend" and have it featured on this page! Was Jessi lying?Maybe you could answer it! The Story/History In 1975, a man who was good friends with the founder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, decided a way he could make money was by opening a Comedy Club with animatronics, since they were quite new at the time. Since adults couldn't really enjoy animitronics as kids, he would make a way for them to. So he hired a group of construction workers to build a Comedy Club, where he would use the animitronics, Frisco and Jessi. Once it opened, people flooded in to see this new attraction. It also had many delicious foods, such as Frisco's Fish Fry, Burgers, large Pizzas, salads, deserts, and more. It was very popular. Jessi was one of the favorites to the crowd. He would always correct Frisco, swear, and make jokes up to the crowd. This is why a lot of people thought he was funny. The location included a dining area, stage, office, women and men's rooms, and a kitchen. The place was good for many years. Until... in 1985, late in the evening, a man was seen leaving the building with a body. He was dragging it, and left a bloody trail. There were only two eyewitnesses, and they couldn't describe the man, as he was very quick. All they remember is that he had some torn-up jeans. The place was then investigated, as people claimed to have smelled foul odors. This was only to reveal a cabinet in the kitchen, which had 2 dead women, probably in their mid 30's, stuffed inside. The place was later condemned. They didn't get anything but the bodies outside, and left Jessi and Frisco there to rot. Teenagers.... About one year later,three teens wanted to investigate the building, and see what happened to Frisco and Jessi. They got permission to enter, then went inside. They looked through the order counter, then to the dining area. There, they made a discovery so disturbing, they almost called the cops. Frisco and Jessi were gone. They knew these guys were moving for some reason, even though they weren't supposed to. One of the teenagers, Matt, said, "Let's get the frig out of here". The other two, Jackson and Nick, said they should investigate. As they looked around, they didn't find anything. They went into the kitchen next- only to find Frisco and Jessi, holding decapitated heads of two young girls. They were frozen. They looked over-only to find a homeless man- with long brown hair, eating..... Human flesh. The boys than darted straight out, but the door was held shut. The man than crept up to them with his knife, and the boys quickly dodged the stab. They crawled through a crack in the window, and made it out in one piece. They looked and saw the man slowly move away. They instantly called the police. They got there, found the man, and took him to jail. Frisco and Jessi were then put in a warehouse, as some said the man used them to shove bodies into. But the question is a mystery... how could they move? That man couldn't have done it by himself. Frisco and Jessi were put in large boxes, and were shipped away. After this, they planned to open a more kid-friendly location, and maybe the killer won't bother. We say this because he broke out of jail...... In Flordia.... At the same time Frisco's Comedy Club closed, an animitronic restaurant in Disney's Magic Kingdom was opened. They called it, "The FriendShip Band Restaurant". This included the animatronics you know and love today: Polly, Porky, and Marley. Plus another one, Dedoo the Deer. The place was open for a week, until something happened, but we'll get to that later. So as I was saying, the place consisted of a massive dining area, arcade, and the four animitronics on the massive stage. It was open for a week- until... Deedoo was preforming a show- and fell off the stage. Some of the kids dared to watch the oil spill and the sparks fly out of her. Polly, Marley,and Porky kept singing, because, well, they're animatronics. They don't even know what just happened to their friend. Some reports claimed that her pupils glowed a slight red, then she did a speed walk to the edge of the stage, and dunked her self off. Is this a suicide deer? A lot of people say she shut down. This, however, is very false. Even though she was very slow- she could still move around. She is nothing but a bare endoskeloten, a cracked head, and only a left leg. She has no arms. The Final Decision The owner of Frisco's Comedy Club Actually made up Deedoo Polly,Porky,and Marley.He also obviously made Frisco and Jessi.He decided he would get his animatronics into a new restaurant-and preform there.He didn't want to put Dedoo back in-as he didn't want children to be reminded of "The incident".Instead,she was replaced with Corny The Gamer Squirrel.He also got some ideas from his good friends location Freddy Fazbears Pizza.They agreed to work together and share ideas.So then Frisky's Fry was born. Kids met the new animatronics,Frisco was renamed Frisky Frycat(a shared idea from Fazbear's),and it got a lot of business.The second game is a prequel-so to be honest-check that out first.Click Here. Category:Stories Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SpringThing's Pages